The Yule Ball from Different Viewpoints
by miss majik
Summary: This is the Yule Ball from the viewpoints of Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley.


_A/N This author's note is important because I'm explaining this story. This is the same Yule Ball from the view of four boys, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George. The story is split up into sections and what is happening to each boy at certain times. I hope I made it easy to read!_

**Ron Weasley**

**Day before Yule Ball:**

"Harry! What do I do? Hermione's going with Krum and we don't have dates!" he complained as he and Harry walked to class.

"I don't know, Ron. I'll figure something out," Harry said as he ran off to a different class. Ron sulked to Charms. He sat across the room from Hermione in his assigned seat and gazed at her all through class. She was so beautiful with her cascading brown locks and her fast hand scribbling notes on her parchment. She only looked up to look at the wand movements Professor Flitwick was making. When Ron thought about her dancing with Krum his heart almost broke. After class he tried to catch up with her but she met up with Krum and he backed off. He had to find another date to make her jealous.

**Day of the Yule Ball:**

"So, Hermione, how's Krum?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked chuckling.

"Oh, nothing," he said going back to his homework.

"Well, who are your dates to the dance?" she asked with a smug smile on her face. Ron looked at Harry, and Harry looked up, confused by the silence.

"Oh, we're going with the twins," he said casually and went back to his essay.

"Really?" Hermione said in utter surprise.

"Yes, we have dates," Ron said triumphantly, "and we are going to have a great time!"

**The Yule Ball:**

"I am having the worst time," Ron said miserably.

"You say that again, mate," Harry responded.

"Why don't we just leave?" Ron said.

"I don't know," Harry said. Ron secretly knew why they didn't leave. He was watching Hermione smile and laugh and Harry was watching Cho dance with the stupid Hufflepuff Diggory. Ron watched Hermione's curls bounce as she danced with Krum. He said something, she laughed and nodded, and he walked away. She hurried over to them to say hi.

"Viktor has gone to get us drinks," she said with a big grin on her face.

"Well, that's just fantastic! I'm glad you're having the time of your life! Just don't forget about us low life people down here. Don't forget about your not-famous friends!" Ron said before storming off.

"What did I do?" Hermione said shocked to Harry.

"He's just in a bad mood, don't mind him," Harry said comforting her.

"Why doesn't he want me to be happy?" she asked storming off.

She walked towards Ron. "What is your problem?" she yelled.

"What's my problem? What's my problem? You're off dancing with some famous athlete and you're forgetting about your friends!"

"What makes you think that?! I'm just having fun! Do you not want me to enjoy myself?!" she yelled back, her hair had begun to fall out of place.

"Whatever, Hermione! Just go away!" Ron yelled and stormed off. Why had he reacted like that? He couldn't really tell her why he was upset, but why was he so jealous? She wasn't even his girlfriend. He sighed and went back to the Common Room. When he got there he slumped on the couch. Ten minutes later Hermione ran in crying her eyes out.

"Oh, not you!" she said exasperated.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry!"

"I don't want your apology, Weasley. You are cruel and harsh!" she said wiping her eyes.

"Hermione, the reason I got angry was because I really like you and I was jealous of Krum! Hermione I have been dreaming about dancing with you at the Yule Ball for months and when I saw you having so much fun without me I got jealous. I'm so sorry…" he said standing up.

Hermione was speechless. She hardly squeaked out, "Really?"

"Really,"

"Oh Ron!" she swung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

**Harry Potter**

**Day before Yule Ball:**

"Ron, I'll figure it out," Harry said before dashing off to Transfiguration. What was he going to do about Cho? He really liked her but she was a year above him and was dating Cedric Diggory! Diggory was more attractive, smarter, and funnier.

"Mr. Potter, repeat what I just said," Professor McGonagall said to Harry.

"I don't know, Professor," Harry said quietly.

"That's what I thought. It would do you well to pay attention Mr. Potter," she said before turning back to the board.

**Day of the Yule Ball:**

Harry listened as Ron and Hermione fought. He thought about what Padma had said to him. They had asked Harry to the dance. Harry said sure because he and Ron needed dates. He scribbled random vocabulary words on his parchment. He listened as they fought, told Ron about the twins, and headed upstairs early. He needed a new love interest. Why was he so interested in Cho? What was it about her that made his knees give out? Why couldn't he impress her? It didn't matter anymore. She would never like him the way he liked her. He just had to look presentable for the Ball tonight, because he had to dance.

**The Yule Ball:**

Ron was having a bad time; he was having the worst time. He watched Cho dance with Dumb Diggory. He watched Ron gaze at Hermione. He watched other people have a good time. He wanted to call it a night and go back upstairs. What was he doing? After Ron and Hermione went away, he headed upstairs. He was on his way when he ran into Ginny.

"Hi, Ginny," he said tiredly.

"Hi, Harry. Did you have a nice time?" she asked politely.

"Honestly, no. We had the worst time," he said sitting on the ground in the hallway. She sat down next to him. "What about you?"

"Neville and I had fun. I don't really like him like that, but he's a nice friend. We had fun," she said smiling and taking off her heels.

"I'm glad. Sometimes having a friend is all you need. Ron is moody all the time now and all Hermione can talk about is how great Krum is. He seems kind of stuck up to me," Harry said taking off his jacket.

"Well, I'm glad to be of service. I'm sorry that Ron and Hermione are annoying," she said sitting up against the wall next to him.

"Yeah, I'm so glad we're such good friends, Ginny," he said, smiling.

"Me too, Harry," she said, smiling. The two of them sat there for hours talking about their lives and hopes. They were so much closer after that night.

**Fred Weasley**

**Day before Yule Ball:**

"George, we need dates," Fred whispered to his brother during study hall.

"Mm hmm," he mumbled trying to finish his doodle.

"Should I ask Angelina?" he whispered.

"Mate, you've had the biggest crush on her for months. Of course you should ask her! Go for it! Alicia told me she had a secret crush but she wouldn't tell me who, of course. There's a good chance it could be you. The two of you are best friends," he whispered, not looking up from his drawing.

"Alright, there's a chance she likes me. That should be enough," he said. Fred pulled out a bit of fresh parchment then wrote a note on it. It read, _ Angie, Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me? I really like you and think we'll have a great time. Unless you already have a date, then just forget this ever happened. –Fred_

He balled it up and rolled it down the table to her. She read it, smiled, and scribbled something on the back. She balled it up, and tossed it back down the table to him. He uncrumpled it and read the back. It said, _Of course! I can't wait! –Ange_

He smiled and their eyes met. They smiled at each other and went back to their work.

"Hey, George," Fred whispered, not looking up.

"Yeah, Fred?" he whispered, also not looking up.

"She's going with me. She said yes," he whispered, not being able to wipe the smile off his face.

"That's fantastic," George whispered.

**Day of Yule Ball:**

"My dearest Angie! You look marvelous!" Fred beamed.

"Fred, I look like this every day," she said, blushing.

"I know but this is the first time I've been able to say it," he said putting his arm around her.

"Fred, you say it all the time," she said.

"But then you thought I was teasing," he said. They both laughed. "Just give me a hint of what your dress looks like," he gave her a teasing puppy dog face.

"I told you, it's a surprise. You don't get to see until tonight," she reminded him.

"Just give me a peek," Fred asked plucking her book out of her hands, trying to get her full attention.

"Fred! Give me that back!" she said smiling, trying to grab her book back.

"Tell me what your dress looks like, and it's yours," he said grinning mischievously.

She gave up, and got another idea. "How about I do you one better," she sat on his lap and faced him. "Do you want a kiss?" she asked putting her face right in front of his.

"Any time, any day," Fred said leaning in. Angelina grabbed her book from his hand and pulled away. She laughed at his shocked face. "You're a sneaky girl," he said putting his arm back around her shoulders.

**Yule Ball:**

Fred spun Angelina around and around to the music. "Aren't you just having the best time?" he asked as they danced.

"I am! I'm just a little hungry," she said. They walked to the buffet and loaded their plates. They sat down and watched everyone else dance. "Fred," she asked.

"Yes, my darling?" he said swallowing a grape.

"Why did we wait so long to get together?" she asked, turning towards him.

Fred thought about this question. "We didn't want rejection from our best friend. We didn't want it to ruin the great friendship we had," he said holding her hands.

"We're still friends first, right?" she asked. Fred could see the worry. She didn't want to ruin their friendship. They cared for each other too much.

"We will always be friends. No matter what, I do love you, Ange, and you are my best friend," Fred said holding both of her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too, Fred. I really do. I love you, and you're my best friend," she said hugging him close.

**George Weasley**

**Day before Yule Ball:**

"The two of you are best friends. Go for it!" George told Fred. He went back to his drawing. He was drawing a picture for Alicia. Alicia was his girlfriend, and he wanted her to know he really loved her. He was drawing a picture of a rose. Alicia loved roses. The rose had silk petals. Under it he wrote in calligraphy, **I Love You, Alicia. **He knew she would love it. He drew for her all the time. Katie said that Alicia kept all of his drawings in a box under her bed. George folded it up and passed it down to where she was sitting. She unfolded it and her mouth dropped open. She looked at George and smiled and blew him a kiss. He smiled and started working.

**Day of Yule Ball:**

"I couldn't think of anything at first, then I went through the drawings you have me and got you this," Alicia handed George a box with a blue ribbon tied into a bow.

"Ali, you didn't have to get me anything," George said taking the gift.

"I wanted to! The drawings are just so beautiful and I wanted to get you something," she said. "Open it!" Alicia had a huge smile on her face.

George untied the ribbon and opened the box. Lying in the box was a glass cube. He picked it up and looked at it curiously.

"It's an inspiration cube!" Alicia said excitededly.

"Ali, I have no idea what the hell this is," George said.

"George, it's easy, all you do is shake it, and it gives you a thing, and you draw it. Here, I'll show you," Alicia took the glass from him and she shook it. A teacup on a saucer appeared. She gave it back to George and he looked at it from all the sides. It showed every dimension of the cup and saucer.

"Ali, this is amazing! Thank you!" George gave her a hug and shook it again. A lake with a tree next to it showed up. George was amazed.

"I'm glad you like it. I found it in Hogsmeade and knew you'd love it," Alicia said.

"You are the most thoughtful person I know, you know that right?" George told her.

"You are so sensitive when you're with me. It makes me feel so special," Alicia said.

"We are going to have so much fun tonight, Ali," George said.

**The Yule Ball:**

George and Alicia were dancing when George made a suggestion. "Let's go outside and walk by the fountain," he said.

"Sure, why not?" Alicia said. They walked outside. "Look!" Alicia said, "The fountain water is changing color!" she rushed over to it and splashed George with the momentarily pink water. George laughed and splashed her with green water.

"George Weasley! My hair!" Alicia squealed. George only laughed. He grabbed her around the waist and swung her over the fountain like he was going to throw her in. He put her down and she shoved him playfully and he tripped over the edge of the fountain and fell in.

"Oh my goodness! George!" Alicia rushed over to the fountain and reached for his hand to help him out, and he pulled her in with him. "GEORGE WEASLEY!" she squealed. She tried to get out of the fountain but George pulled her back to him. He pulled her into a kiss. "George Weasley, you are full of surprises," Alicia said.


End file.
